


G is for: Grounders & Gambit & Garrett

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [7]
Category: The 100 (TV), Thor (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellarcy, Bellarke, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can ship anyone in the 100 with Darcy Lewis, I didn't even realize Garrett was Lee Pace, I love Lee Pace, Love the 100, Multi, Mutants, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires, grounders, more twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy portal jumps to Camp Jaha and wanders until she finds the drop ship<br/>or<br/>Darcy was a second child who lived under a floorboard, and finds a kindred soul in Octavia<br/>or<br/>Darcy and Co. are at the bar when a fight breaks out between two poker players<br/>or<br/>Darcy helps fight for Renesmee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Bellamy + Clarke

     "Jane, quit hustling me! I'll get in the portal as long as you promise I'll be able to portal back," Darcy was quite a sight compared to Jane. All curves and bright colors, standing proud with two hands on her hips. Jane wore more subdued colors and shifted on her feet.

     "I can't guarantee anything, but nothing bad has happened yet," Darcy bit her lip and considered her options. With a shrug and a sigh she tugged her sweater closer around herself and gingerly stepped into the portal.

* * *

     She rematerialized in a forest, one she didn't recognize (but really, she lived in an industrial jungle, would she honestly recognize  _any_ forest?)

     She heard angry shouts from near her and panicked, flying through threes and brush and probably ripping up her jeans and boots in the process. Once she'd ran all she could without fainting, she returned to a brisk walk and hoped to find some shelter soon. Darcy heard voices speaking in calm tones and showed herself to them. It was two boys, but both held machine guns.

     "Whoa." Darcy held her hands up as they moved into position to shoot her. "Cool it, boys. Just an ordinary space traveler. Don't hurt me," she attempted at humor but she knew her voice wavered.

     "Who are you?"

     "I'm Darcy. Um... Look, can I talk to your leader? Am I still on Earth?" 

     They murmured amongst themselves and the Asian one looked up.

     "I'm Monty. You're on Earth, we'll take you to our leaders," when they began walking, one stood in front of her and the other behind.

     So, in her portal jump that had planned to put her into a different realm, she had ended up still on Earth, but either in a different time or a parallel universe. She wasn't sure if Jane could help her with this one. Darcy realized that for the first time since she became the portal-jumping guinea pig... That she may be stuck in this dimension.

     In front of her a wooden gate opened at the call of Monty and his friend he called Jasper.

     "What's the meaning of this?" A gruff voice came from a tall man in front of them - presumably one of their leaders.

     "Don't jump to conclusions. She doesn't look like a Grounder. Look at her clothes, and her glasses. This could be someone from the Ark," a blonde said from beside him. Darcy could tell by the way she discreetly brushed her fingers against his arm that they must have been soul bonded, either that or they were just in a very committed relationship. It was a shame, Darcy would have liked to get to know the beautiful couple better.

     "Are you from the Ark?" Tall, Freckled, and Broody asked her.

     "Like Noah's ark?" Darcy tried not to show how afraid she was, but apparently that answer was wrong, as he got very close in her personal space. She was too afraid to even respond to him saying her soul words.

     "Who are you?" Up close she had a wonderful view of his eyes. They were brown, very dark brown. They could surely contrast with her green ones if they stood next to each other. Darcy needed to stop staring at his freckles. Darcy was a fan of freckles. They were just so... Boyish. "Who are you!" He shouted.

     "Look man, I was supposed to portal into Asgard, not wherever the Hell I am now. Don't freak out at me because my scientist friend decided to fuck up for the first time in her life. Now all I need to do is go back into the forest and find my portal and hop on back home," she said this with an even tone, but she was reluctant to leave her mate behind. 

     "What do you mean you portal jumped?" This came from the blonde. Those were her other soul words.

     "I work for a group of scientists in New York City, one of whom is an astrophysicist looking for her long-lost alien boyfriend, who all enjoy letting me jump into portals as a human test subject." Darcy leveled the new speaker with her no-nonsense glare. "Now, if you want me out of your hair, I need to find my ride back home, or else I'm stuck in this crazy parallel universe forever."

     "I don't think I want that," the blonde murmured.

     "Clarke." Freckles called to her and she turned. They seemed to have some sort of conversation with their expressions, and Darcy was pretty sure the girl -Clarke- had eye-fucked her at one point.

     "Okay. We want you to stay," gasps were heard and Darcy finally noticed the crowd gathered around them.

     "Um... Yeah... So what if I don't want to?" She was just wondering, she really didn't want to leave.

     "Why wouldn't you?" She needed to learn his name.

     "Well... I'm working on my fourth college degree and I have friends and a family of superheroes that I usually help take care of and as much as it's fantastic to meet y'all..." She shrugged. "Plus, I'm pretty certain you don't have coffee." 

     "We have moonshine!" Came a shout from Monty, to which Jasper chuckled.

     "Stay," Clarke implored, reaching to brush her hand on Darcy's sleeve. "At least come to my and Bellamy's tent and talk to us," Darcy nodded hesitantly. She couldn't deny her attraction to her mates, but Jane and Erik and Thor and Tony and Bruce... She sighed. At least she knew their names.

* * *

     The three of them spoke long into the night, Darcy told them about the Avengers and New York and her degrees. After she finished her poli-sci degree, she continued on to get a degree in astronomy and then also in botany. She was halfway through her toxicology degree. They asked why those four connected.

     "Political science is just something I chose. It helped when I was a part-time liason between the Avengers and Asgard," she then explained Thor and the nine realms. "Astronomy so I could actually help Jane. I'm not so into physics, so I leave her with the science stuff, but I'm good at reading the stars." They asked if she could name the constellations. She could. "Botany because more than once I've almost eaten something completely poisonous when I was travelling. That's a mistake you don't make twice," she chuckled darkly. "That lead me to pursue toxicology. So I know what kinds of things can be ingested in what amounts and how to create basic antidotes for most natural and some man-made toxins."

     "I may need your help," Clarke's curious expression became stoic.

     They walked to the drop ship to look at the medical section, where Clarke brought Darcy over to a younger girl who'd been shot with a poisoned arrow.

     "We're trying to get answers from a Grounder but he's not giving in... Could you help?" The girl looked suspicious but Darcy set to work identifying the poison.

     "Has she vomited yet?"

     "No," Darcy set to work checking her pupils and blood pressure with Clarke's help.

     "Hes she peed recently," Darcy asked with a grimace.

     "No," came the girl's choked answer. Darcy groaned and checked her pulse: extremely fast.

     "I think this could be caused by Jimsonweed, it grows all over America, Canada and Mexico. It would be all over this area based on the climate and foliage," Darcy wracked her brain. "The only antidote I can think of Calabar... It has an agent to stop the effects of the poison but it grows in Africa..." She trailed off. "But, the people who made the poison must have an antidote for misfires so it must have somehow migrated to this area after whatever the hell happened to make everyone go into space. We need to go out there. There will be big pink flowers and seed pods with beans in them..." Darcy paced across the room and back. She didn't even finish her degree and her pulse was skyrocketing from all the pressure. "If she ingests that, it and the poison will block each other... They should..." Darcy bit her lip and looked at Clarke, unsure of how to proceed.

     "I'll send out a party. Stay with Monroe," she ordered and Darcy nodded and sat with the girl, holding her dry hands and telling her stories to pass the time.

* * *

     Monroe had started vomiting by the time the party was back, and was experiencing vivid hallucinations. It was terrifying. When Bellamy entered the drop whip with the seed pods in his hands she jumped out of her chair and stole them from him, removing the beans and instructing Monroe (who was deliriously mumbling about chocolate cake) to eat them. It took several minutes but Darcy could tell that her fever had already dropped, her pulse was regulating itself and her vomiting had stopped. The hallucinations would cease soon.

     Darcy sighed enormously and rubbed her hands at her temples, mentally cursing Jane and her fucking portal.

     Warm hands dropped onto her tense shoulders and firmly but carefully rubbed the knots out of her shoulders and neck. For a few minutes she simply enjoyed the touch and relaxed slowly. When Bellamy stopped, he walked around in front of her and pulled her into a hug. She hadn't been expecting any show of emotion from him, he seemed very strong and in control, but she couldn't deny the good feeling of being held by one of her soulmates. Soon enough, Clarke also entered and thanked Darcy for her service to the camp.

     "Life isn't about the choices you have to make, you know? It's not about if I did or didn't help her." Darcy said in reference to if she would have saved Monroe or not. "It's about how you react in situations like this that matter. I don't know her... But I trust you, so I tried to help as best as I could," she ended her sentence with a yawn and a stretch and pulled away from the little group hug. "I should inform you I'm not a very sentimental person. And I'll kick your ass if you cross me. However, in light of these new events, I'd like to get to know you two better. If you want I won't intrude on your relationship, I can be a platonic soulmate, that's alright. I just think it would be good to know each other better," Clarke and Bellamy shared a significant look and looked back at Darcy. They pulled her to a large tent and sat her on the bed.

     "I think, in light of recent events, that we should... 'get to know each other better,'" Clarke leaned in slowly, giving Darcy time to move away (she didn't,) and brushed her lips softly across Darcy's once, twice, three times before pulling back and opening her eyes. Darcy's were a bit hazy, she hadn't been kissed in so long. In a moment, Bellamy maneuvered himself so he sat behind Darcy and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

     "I think your sweater needs to go," he murmured against her neck, and she sighed in agreement as Clarke tugged her knit sweater over her head and closer her eyes as Bellamy brushed her hair off of her neck and placed soft kisses and little bites across her neck and shoulders.

     "Holy shit," Clarke swore, and Darcy popped her eyes open. Her blonde soulmate was caught in the act of admiring Darcy's ample chest.

     "The girls are pretty amazing, I know," Darcy winked saucily and gasped as Bellamy let his hands roam. They left a trail of heat from her hips, going up her waist and brushing the bottom of her bra, and then retreated back to her hips. When Clarke unhooked and removed Darcy's bra, Darcy informed the two others that they were wearing too many clothes, and they all helped each other strip down to just underwear. When Darcy asked about those too, Bellamy responded with what Darcy thought was the best response ever:

     "We can do whatever you want, Darce, but I wanna save that for another day, when we know you better and you haven't just saved someone's life and gone through some serious portal hopping trauma," she smiled at that.

     And so, they spent their evening in Clarke and Bellamy (and Darcy?)'s tent, cuddling in only their underwear under a fur blanket. Clarke's gentle curves and Bellamy's hard muscles and sharp planes fit so well with Darcy's own abundant curves when they spooned.

    Darcy decided that she liked spooning. It let her hold onto Clarke in front of her and she could rest her face in the junction of the other girl's neck, while Bellamy held her from behind, softly breathing against her neck. And his hard-on was pressed against her bum, but she wasn't complaining. She wouldn't ever complain. She belonged there.

 

 

 


	2. Darcy + Octavia Blake

     Darcy lived on the Ark. She knew this. She also knew that having more than one child was illegal. She was an accident. She knew it. A long time ago her father was floated for trying to bring home extra rations so she could eat, so it was just her and her mother and her brother. Her mother constantly let her know it was her fault her father was floated, and her brother didn't care as long as he wasn't getting floated either. 

     That's why she sneaked out. She wasn't wanted in her own home, no matter how hard they tried to keep her safe. It was ultimately for their own protection. It would be hard to be alone on a ship, but she would figure it out. Nobody knew she existed, so it's not like her family could enlist guards to look for her.

     Darcy spent days in supply closets and in kitchens and bathrooms and under tables. Any place she could fit was somewhere to hide. Until the Unity Day masquerade. 

     Darcy was having the time of her life, but something went wrong and a group of people were questioned about something that happened at the ball. Darcy had no clue, but she was still found out. 

     Her mother was floated. Darcy was sent into lock-up. Darcy's brother came to find her and kill her. He was locked up too. 

     And then she was on the drop ship to the ground.

* * *

     Darcy felt so alone. 

     Her brother had tried to kill her twice now and neither Bellamy nor Clarke had noticed. One girl did, though.

     "Are you okay?" She asked. Darcy was sitting against a tree outside their walls, wiping a stream of blood from under her nose.

     "Yeah," her voice was thick and she pushed herself off of the ground.

     "Don't lie," she put her hands on her hips and forced Darcy to look at her.

     "My brother keeps trying to kill me..." Darcy wasn't hesitant to admit it. She was in danger all the time.

     "Brother?" She sounded shocked.

     "Yeah. Sucks, right?" Darcy laughed darkly and pushed past the girl to go back to camp.

     "I'm Octavia... Bellamy is my older brother," Darcy turned and eyed Octavia.

     "At least he isn't trying to kill you. Mine blames me for our mother getting floated..."

     "Well this isn't the Ark. Nobody gets floated here. He needs to calm down-" Octavia was cut off when a knife flew past her and Darcy and somewhere behind them.

     "What the- Bellamy?!" While Octavia was stomping to her brother, Darcy followed the knife's trajectory path and found it embedded into someone's head. Her brother's head.

     "Who is that?" Octavia came to stand by her.

     "He was coming up behind you with a knife," Bellamy added. 

     "My brother," Bellamy choked at her answer but Darcy shrugged. "It was bound to happen. I'm just glad I didn't have to do it," with her emotions shoved deep inside herself, Darcy walked back into the camp and set up in her tent, ready for bed. Though her relief was overwhelming, Darcy felt more guilt than anything. She couldn't even think his name. He'd spent his whole life not caring about her until Mother had been floated... And his personal vendetta against her was bound to get him hurt eventually.

* * *

 

     "Hey, you okay?"

     "My name's Darcy," she informed Octavia, who'd just entered her tent. She saw the girl nod, and then they were both sitting on her makeshift bed.

     "Want to talk about it?"

     "Not now," Darcy's walls were cracking and she sniffled, holding in her repressed tears at least until Octavia left. Octavia didn't leave. When her barriers broke and the tears couldn't be stopped, her new friend simply wrapped her in her arms and sat with her until her quieting sobs lulled her to sleep.

     When she woke, Octavia still her her arms around Darcy, and she was loath to wake up the girl who had so kindly understood Darcy's situation and helped her through her struggle. So, she quieted her thoughts and fell back into a deep sleep, no more tears.

 


	3. Darcy + Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's, though not mature or explicit, is a bit racy and mentions a bit of exhibitionism. If that's not for you... Skip this chapter :)

     "Shots all around, on me!" Tony shouted and the whole of the Avengers (including Darcy, Jane, and Pepper) let out a cheer for more alcohol. Clint took them to some dive bar that apparently had the best beer around and quality cheese fries to top it off. The evening had gone well, Thor had shared some mead with Steve so they could enjoy drunkenness, so Darcy ended up drawing the short straw as Designated Driver. She left her rowdy friends at the bar and wandered over to the dart board, where she promptly imagined Fury's face in the middle and got all of the darts in the center. Again, and again, and again.

     "There's no way," she heard a positively gobsmacked voice rise from the poker table and turned to the commotion.

     "Oh but there is," a smooth southern drawl, definitely not a local.

     "You're cheating!" The angry drunk was about to smash a bottle of Guinness over Smooth and Handsome's pretty head when Darcy (stupidly) stepped in.

     "Whoa man, cool your-" and he knocked her over the head with the bottle. Suddenly the Avengers and Co. were a part of he commotion and Darcy passed out with a stinging pain in her head and a glimpse of the smirkiest smirky smirk she'd ever seen- before it turned into concern.

* * *

 

     "Darcy?"

     "Muh," was her reply. Her head ached and she smelled like beer and she wasn't happy.

     "Someone's here to see you. Guy at the bar you saved from a knock on the head."

     "Next time, don't step in front of an angry drunk guy."

     "What were you thinking?"

     "Darcy don't be stupid."

     "ENOUGH." Darcy shouted and sat up from the couch she was resting on. "This is what I get for doing a good deed, right? This is why Loki is always angry, or why Winter Soldier was a killer or... or... or why Magneto is a serious dickhead. They never got praised for good things, in fact they were scolded. I think I'll turn to the dark side to spite you all." Mr. Smirk was looking at her like she was three steps away from being institutionalized. " _And you Mr. Smirk?_ No 'thank you?' Didn't think so. Go back to Texas," she grunted and got began to walk away when he replied, and she could  _hear_ the goddamn smirk in his voice.

     " _Louisiana, actually, and my name is Remy, not Smirk._ " Darcy groaned again.

     "I met my soulmate in a bar fight. Really?"

     "Really."

     She didn't know how, but Darcy said things to make every other person leave the room and stepped closer to Remy. 

     "You smirk a lot."

     "I got a lot to smirk about, Darlin'." With that, he smirked again.

     "Gimme one thing right now that makes you want to smirk," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

     "I got a firecracker for a soulmate, who has a gorgeous rack and threw herself in front of an angry drunk man for me,  _and_ you already know about mutants so every asshole who told me my soulmate wouldn't understand me because I was a mutant was wrong and I am relishing this information. Relishing," her glare softened and she smiled.

     "And you should," so, to express that she was also relishing in their lovely meeting, she pulled him down onto the couch and kissed him senseless, and he kissed her back - even if she smelled like beer and had dried blood all over her head and neck. Not romantic, but satisfying.

* * *

     "Tony, as much as I love exploiting JARVIS' video cameras, I think we should turn this off... Right now," Clint winced as the two began stripping but Tony was undeterred. "You can leave, but I am going to sit right here," and so Clint left, and Tony and Pepper stayed. "I know you like to watch, Pep," the two smirked. They'd had a talk with Darcy when she was hopeless in finding her soulmate, herself and Tony were surprisingly emotionally invested in the curvy assistant, and would love to share their relationship with her. She told them yes - but she wanted to see if she'd find her soulmate first. She also knew they liked to watch her, and was totally okay with it. They'd deal with it if Remy got angry, they could deal with one pissed mutant. They'd done it before.

     And so, the night ended with several sated couples enjoying the night with deep slumber and a partner in their beds. Even Tony slept the whole night through.


	4. Darcy + Garrett

     "I'm surprised you remembered me, Carlisle," Darcy shook her old friend's hand and shared the same gesture with his wife. "What brings you to New York?" She was quite curious, she'd secluded herself with Jane in NM and then in NYC with the Avengers. She spent her time behind the scenes and indoors, or else wearing sweaters and hats to cover her unfortunate sparkling problem. When she was turned, she never expected to sparkle. Burn in the sun, yes. Sparkle? No. However, it was hard to hunt, she was like the Cullens and chose to live off of animals, and had to travel far to find actual animals in the industrial jungle she resided in.

     "How could I forget my next door neighbor?" he let out a hearty laugh and explained their situation to her. "We don't ask you to fight, Darlene. We ask you to witness," and he became quiet, waiting for an answer.

     "You know I would help you even if you didn't explain. You also know that I'd be more than willing to fight," she flashed them a smile. "I'll be in Forks tomorrow," and she called out to them as they walked away. "I go by Darcy now!"

* * *

     "You mean to tell me there's a city called Forks?" Tony was talking slowly. 

     "Goodbye, Tony." As she turned, she caught her friends' curious looks, only Coulson and Bruce knew about her predicament, and it would stay that way.

* * *

     The girl, Renesmee (quite a mouthful, if you asked Darcy,) was absolutely precious. And the Cullen's house was beautiful. And Darcy could hunt in the woods. She was loving it. It was a bit uncomfortable, however, when Edward asked her to use her ability to test Bella's shielding capability.

     "What do you want me to do?" Although she adored Carlisle and Esme, their children were a hot mess. Rosalie was beautiful but bat-shit crazy, Emmett overly aggressive (Darcy liked the skinny types,) Jasper was just a tad creepy, Alice had a hyperactivity issue, and Edward and Bella... Disgustingly in love. Disgustingly. Seriously. Darcy knew she was judging a bit quickly but all of the siblings had some serious character flaws that just grated on her nerves and she used all of her self control to not use her power on them.

     "Wait, you have a power?" Bella jumped in the conversation.

     "Darcy can project thoughts into a person's head, enough to influence to do things they wouldn't normally do. It doesn't work on you, she tried to make you kick a tree," Edward chuckled but Bella was offended.

     "You used your power on me?"

     "Obviously not, calm down. Look, I'm here for Carlisle and Esme, I'm not here to train you, use Tanya," she huffed and walked away, but Edward insisted. And she promised Carlisle she'd help. "Try to project your shield." So, as Bella struggled, Darcy made Edward pick up a stick and bop himself on the head with it, and once Bella overcame that, she concentrated harder and made him run headfirst into a tree - knocking it over. It was a long day pf Darcy making Edward embarrass himself. She hated it. As Steve would say: she didn't like bullies. And she was being a bully to Edward. 

     That evening, one of the nomads sat with her by the stream out in the woods.

     " _Not a fan of the lovebirds, are you?_ " Garrett, his name was. She looked at him, and then down to the script running up her palm with the same words.

     " _Not a fan of forcing people to do things._ " He nodded.

     "I think after this I'd like to relax, this is a lot of hype and I've been living a half-life, it feels like," Darcy thought he was a bit over dramatic, but who was she to judge?

     "You could come to New York with me," she shrugged. She didn't expect that to come out of her mouth, but he surprisingly accepted her offer. Once the Battle for Renesmee was over and done with, she took him to the city and thanked God for the cloudy day.

     "Tony!"

     "Darcy!"

     "Can my soulmate chill here?"

     "Sure!" With that affirmation, she dragged her enthusiastic mate and tugged him into the elevator and up into her room.

     "Nice place," he looked around and sat on the bed. "Cushy."

     "I work for the one of the richest and most influential men in America in a house built for superheroes and monsters. I can afford a cushy bed."

     "You don't sleep."

     "I read a lot," she laid down on the bed next to him and they faced each other. "This happened pretty fast but I don't have any problems, you?"

     "Not at all," his eyes turned ravenous and Darcy  prepared herself of another sleepless night, but this one wouldn't be so lonely.

* * *

     "Who lives in the floor above us?" Clint asked Natasha from his side of the bed, pillow covering his ears to the thumping and screaming and growling coming from upstairs.

     "Steve."

     "He's on a mission."

     "Could be Darcy."

     "She's like... Three floors up..."

     "She met her soulmate."

     Clint groaned and plugged in his earbuds and blasted music until he was on the verge of sleep, hoping this wouldn't last forever. 

* * *

     Darcy knew she and Garrett would be together forever, or until someone tried to kill them. But, hopefully forever. Maybe just to annoy Clint. She could call this payback for the time he poured purple paint in the reservoir or however he did it and all she got from the shower and the sinks was purple fucking water. Payback's a bitch, archer boy.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to request a pairing for a letter I haven't done, or one I already have, just comment and let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
